Into Town
by J.K. LoL-ing
Summary: Drabble I wrote based on Hippielover459's Beyond the Forest-specifically chapter 5. Elena Cordova has been harboring a crush on Camellia Galvan for a while now and finally gets a chance to talk to her, but her last words to the girl are not what she meant to express.


Elena Cordova slid the cake carefully inside the box, thinking about the girl who was coming to pick it up later. She offered to bake and decorate the cake. Carefully, she had spread the icing and wrote out the message, piping small flowers on the surface. Her hands hurt from keeping arms poised to make sure there were absolutely no mistakes. This cake had to be perfect. She also told her parents that she would keep an eye out for Camellia.

Once the darker haired girl showed up, Elena flicked her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and headed back. She tried not to let it bother her that Camellia didn't seem to know her name, after all, the other girl wasn't in town often. She lifted the cake slowly on the tips of her fingers and bumped the saloon-style doors open with her hip. Smiling, Elena handed the box over, eager to see Camellia's face when she saw the cake. Disappointment filled her chest as the girl put the box in her bag without a glance. Once the brunette looked back up to thank Elena, the disappointment was flushed out by happiness. Rationally, the blonde knew that Camellia's smile was because she cared so much about her sister and the excitement over the cake, but the fact that something so beautiful was directed towards Elena made the baker blush. She wondered if it was noticeable through her tan and freckles.

She wasn't sure what prompted her to say the words since she _knew_ that no one in District Seven said "Good luck" about the reaping. It was awkward and foolish of her, but she didn't want the other girl to leave. She wanted to make Camellia smile again, but she knew that it was an ill decision. Camellia turned and Elena could see the flash of emotions in the girl's dark eyes. Elena knew she said those words because she honestly wanted to wish the girl luck, if only for her own selfish reasons of seeing the girl's smile, the way she moved, and the way she cared for her family even if she couldn't contribute much. Elena's smile had dropped by the time Camellia actually responds. Dull surprise is carried on the sincere sounding words, but Elena can only nod and watch the girl from the woods of District Seven leave the bakery. She wanted to say more, but lacked the ability to since she embarrassed herself enough despite the other girl's returned sincerity.

* * *

The morning of the Reaping comes and Elena dresses and takes a long look in the mirror. She knows that she has one of the best chances of not getting picked. The Galvan family has much worse chances, she knows that too. Heading out, she finds a spot in the crowd when she arrives at the Justice Building. Her parents are at the bakery, doing some last minute orders. Looking around, Elena first spots Holly approaching and then follows the girl's path to see the younger Galvan children. Her pulse races as she takes in Camellia in the dress and she reminds herself that this was not the most appropriate time to be having such feelings. She just can't look away until the ceremony starts and even then her green eyes flicker back and forth.

Guiltily, Elena feels more relief than sadness when Shae calls Holly's name. That means that Camellia is safe at least, though it hurts because she knows that Camellia is hurt by this result. She feels the urge to hold the younger girl tight, to wipe her tears away, but the feeling flees quickly as she notices Camellia moving forward as Shae asks for any volunteers. Camellia still looks like she's in shock and Elena feels helpless. She considers volunteering herself in the place of Holly before the younger Galvan girl can open her mouth, but Elena is unable to do anything. It is not her place, she knows. She lets Camellia volunteer and feels pain in her chest. The tears spill over, down her cheek, and onto the smooth fabric of her dress. She stares at the dark spots dotting her dress because she feels that if she looks up at Camellia on the stage that she will become sick. She hopes that people will assume that she is crying because of the emotionally charged exchange between the sisters and relief because it will be her last year in the Reaping and she survived. Many other people were in tears also, but she doubted that they felt the same pain for Camellia as she did.

Once the ceremony was over, the crowd dispersed and Elena didn't bother stopping to see her parents as she made her way to her bedroom. Her mind insisted on reminding her over and over that she never got to tell Camellia that she needed to see her all those times she came into town. She imagined the smile the brunette had given her the other day and tried to direct it to the scenario where Elena had the guts to tell the Galvan girl that she loved her, but it only hurt instead of giving her a sense of giddy hope as it used to. Camellia was moving towards a deadly fate and Elena was powerless to stop it.


End file.
